¿Por qué?
by Isabel Black
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía ella sintiéndose de esa manera? ¿Por qué seguía esperando y deseando con fervor que voltease a verla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las chicas terminaban enamorándose del muchacho que nunca las ve? MIMATO One-shot. Lean envien RR's!


**Nota de la autora**: aquí vuelvo yo a mis fieles Mimatos a mostrar un lado un poco diferente de mi escritora. Esto nació como un pequeño experimento. En estas noches me sentía triste y no podía dormir y bueno… salió solo, enteramente sin intensión. Aun así me gusto y quise compartirlo con ustedes. La canción se llama Broken – Lifehouse (again, i know). Dedicado a mi amigo Manuel, you know why.

**¿Por qué?**

Mimi Tachikawa lanzó su celular contra el sofá reprimiendo, con mucho esfuerzo, el no estamparlo directamente en la pared. Dio una patada en el piso, con deseos de lanzarse en el suelo como una niña malcriada a patalear y llorar arduamente hasta que se quedase dormida por una mezcla de cansancio físico y psicológico.

Eso merecía. Llorar y llorar. Por idiota, por tonta, por cobarde y por débil. Merecía llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sin fuerzas, sin voz, y dormir en un sueño tan profundo donde sus pensamientos no pudiesen alcanzarla.

Llevó las manos a su rostro y frotó sus muy enrojecidos ojos con fuerza casi frenética, apretando los puños contra su blanca piel.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él poseía este efecto sobre ella? ¿Por qué? _

Mimi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, el nudo en su garganta cerrarse aun más y las lágrimas amontonarse a las puertas de sus ojos. Era débil. No tenía la menor fuerza de detenerlas por más tiempo. Era tan débil que simplemente se había vuelto patético.

Cerró los ojos, en aire derrotado, dejando las lagrimas correr sin pudor por sus mejillas, sintiéndose mareada de asco consigo misma, como si sus lágrimas de algún modo la ensuciasen, la hicieran impura e indigna. La sensación de derrota la hacía sentir contaminada e incómoda dentro de su propia piel.

'_Soy una idiota, soy una idiota, una verdadera idiota… Maldición…' _apretó sus delicadas manos blancas en dos puños fuertes, al tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaron hasta alcanzar el cuello de su camisa. Sin hacer si quiera el esfuerzo por frenarlas ya.

El timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar, y ella no necesitó mirar para saber quiénes eran. Por supuesto que estaban preocupados, ella había salido prácticamente en estampida del restaurant a penas él se alejó de ella para ir con alguien más.

'_Alguien más. Alguien más. __Alguien más'_ canteó una voz en su cabeza, burlándose abiertamente de su infortunio.

_Claro que él se iría con ella… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? __Era mejor…_

Mimi se deslizó de espaldas a la pared dejándose caer en el piso. Entornó los ojos observando sus tacones de aguja negros, removiéndoselos en seguida.

Había intentado con tanto esmero verse bonita para él…

La muchacha dejó escapar una sonrisa triste. Sabiendo que sus horas extras frente al espejo no servían de nada, como siempre él ni si quiera lo había notado. Nunca nada que ella hacía era lo suficientemente bueno para que captase su atención.

Mimi dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa de seda. Echó una mirada al reloj de péndulo junto a su mesa de noche y suspiró observando la hora.

12 AM.

La cena debía haber terminado. La cena que debió ser una celebración. Su triunfal regreso a Japón 10 años después de su abrupta partida. El nacimiento del nuevo capítulo en su vida en Tokio.

Tenía tantos planes para este nuevo comienzo. Tantos cambios de actitud planeados. Tantas relaciones por mejorar. Tanto tiempo que ocupar. Tantos deseos por cumplir…

Sin embargo, en menos de una noche ya sentía deseos de regresar en el primer avión de vuelta a USA.

"_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time"**_

Mimi dejó escapar unas solitarias lágrimas, quienes se deslizaron en seguida por sus sonrosadas mejillas y cerró los ojos pesadamente.

"_Deseaba tanto que mi historia aquí fuera diferente… Deseaba tanto ser algo más para ellos que la niña malcriada y consentida… Tenía tantos deseos de que me miraran con diferentes ojos… que él…" _Mimi sintió que su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole hablar más en voz alta consigo misma. Tal vez cambiar no es suficiente para modificar la historia. Tal vez los deseos no bastan para que el futuro sea diferente al pasado…

Mimi suspiró y pasó la vista por su desierta habitación de hotel. Se sintió tan extraña en esa cena a como lo hacía justo ahora en aquella habitación clínica y vacía. Como si ya no encajase en aquel grupo de personas sonrientes, llenas de metas y amistades.

Se sostuvo el pecho, sintiendo que sus amigos estaban del otro lado del océano ahora. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Como un niño olvidado. Había cometido un terrible error al volver a Japón… _¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

Una figura se formó frente a su rostro: Alto, rubio y oji-azul.

Oh, sí. Por eso había vuelto. La figura imaginaria de Yamato Ishida se alzaba frente a ella, sonriente y hermoso como ella lo recordaba. Viéndose tan guapo como era humanamente posible, y eludiendo un aire de misterio enteramente intoxicante. La hermosa alucinación le guiñó uno de sus enigmáticos ojos azules antes de desaparecer.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él poseía este efecto mí cada vez que lo veo? __¿Por qué?' _se inquirió mentalmente de manera repetitiva. 

"_**I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out"**_

'_Han pasado más de 10 años desde que me fui. Él jamás ha volteado a verme. Jamás le he gustado, o me ha visto de manera especial. Jamás he sido nada más para el que una conocida que quizás en el pasado pudo llegar a ser su amiga' _

Claro que él no gustaba de ella. Nunca lo había hecho. Eran enteramente diferentes, y Mimi estaba bastante segura de que él encontraba sus actitudes infantiles e ingenuas molestas hasta la medula. Eran tan diferentes.

Él tan callado, reflexivo y digno. Determinado, con metas claras en la vida, siempre calmado, profundo y honorable. Guardando todos sus pensamientos para sí mismo como un enigma tamaño humano.

Mientras que ella no era nada más que una princesa malcriada, egoísta, mimada, en apariencia superficial, llorona y que se desplomaba por cualquier cosa. Era tan débil que le enfermaba a si misma ser de esta manera, para ejemplo estaba este instante.

Eran tan diferentes. En otra vida probablemente ni se hubieran conocido, de no ser por la aventura que habían sido forzados a compartir y los había unido de por vida.

Así que… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía ella sintiéndose de esa manera? ¿Por qué seguía esperando y deseando con fervor que voltease a verla? ¿Por qué? _

"_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating"**_

'_Porque nunca he perdido la esperanza'_ se respondió a si misma sintiéndose abatida.

Su corazón se había hecho añicos a penas lo vio irse de su lado a hablar con Sora. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan vana y vacía…_ ¿Por qué no eran capaces de tener una conversación substancial? ¿Acaso ella lo aburría de tal manera? ¿Para ser incapaz de detener el deseo incontrolable de irse huyendo de su lado? _

Sora lo había tenido suficiente tiempo. Había logrado lo que ella jamás pudo. Capturar su corazón. Aun si sólo fuera por unos meses. Sora tenía su atención y era su amiga.

Durante toda la noche los observó, a ella, a Taichi y Yamato. Sentados juntos en un mismo lado de la mesa, riendo y contando historias del pasado, como si compartiesen un secreto entre ellos a lo que nadie más estaba invitado.

_¿Qué tenía ella con él? ¿Unos cuantos recuerdos compartidos que significaban diez veces más para ella de lo que jamás significarían para él? _

Mimi detestaba sentirse así. Abandonada y olvidada por la única persona de la cual deseaba tener atención.

Yamato Ishida tenía su corazón completamente apresado, desde hace tantos años, que Mimi seriamente se preguntaba cómo se sentía no sentir eso. El sentimiento se había arraigado tanto dentro de su ser que no recordaba si quiera un momento en su vida en el que ese sentimiento no la hubiese acompañado. Era ya parte de su rutina, de quien era. Como si hubiera nacido con ella y activado apenas sus ojos y los del rubio se cruzaron por primera vez cuando eran unos niños.

"_**In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning"**_

+*+Flash Back+*+

Una pequeña niña de 9 años caminaba apresurada por la entrada del campamento Natsumi. Había llegado tarde debido a que su madre había cambiado de opinión sobre si era prudente o no dejar a su preciosa hija pasar el verano lejos de ella en un bosque salvaje donde todos los otros niños serian malos con ella, por celos a su belleza y popularidad (Nota de la autora: Claro que está exagerando xD), por lo cual Mimi Tachikawa se había visto forzada a llorar amargamente a su padre diciéndole que no quería pasar el verano sin amigos, por complacerla el hombre decidió intervenir y calmar a su madre, hasta que esta accedió.

Mimi estaba muy agradecida por habérsele permitido pasar el verano por su cuenta. Lejos de la excesiva protección y en un sitio al aire libre donde podría hacer nuevos amigos. Por lo cual la niña sonreía feliz al comienzo de su nueva aventura.

Un empujón por detrás la sacó de sus pensamientos, y de equilibrio, causando que se desplomara en el piso.

La niña levantó el sombrero de su rostro y observó como un muchacho casi diez centímetros más alto que ella había tirado al suelo.

"_¡Oye!"_ le gritó, observando cómo su maleta, su bolso y sus peluches se habían caído al suelo con ella, llenándose de polvo.

El muchacho, de cabello negro y semblante buscapleitos, tenía una mirada malvada y le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Mimi Tachikawa lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo como patéticamente se reunían unas lágrimas en los ojos, como cada vez que la niña se sentía derrotada: había recurrido a las lágrimas… ¿su Madre tendría razón acaso? ¿Los niños realmente serían malos con ella todo el verano?

Sintió deseos de levantarse y huir, sin embargo, al tiempo que aguantaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos chocolates, sintió unos pasos tras ella. Se volteó, temiendo que fuera otro malvado niño, preparada para gritarle.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?" _preguntó una voz, Mimi entornó los ojos hacia el niño que le alcanzaba su oso de peluche del suelo, sacudiéndolo para quitarle el polvo.

"_Sí…"_ contestó débilmente la muchacha sonrojándose a penas lo observó. El niño debía ser un poco mayor que ella, debido a su altura, tenía un cabello rubio que caía con gracia sobre unos ojos azules muy brillantes. Mimi bajó la mirada sintiéndose intimidada, ni si quiera podía recordar haber conocido a ninguna otra persona con ojos azules en Japón antes.

"_Es un idiota, no le prestes atención. Esta molesto porque le di un puñetazo"_ le contó con semblante serio aun extendiéndole su oso de felpa _"Le hizo lo mismo a mi hermano"_ añadió.

Mimi se sonrojó tomando el oso entre sus manos, algo intimidada por la mirada profunda que el muchacho le enviaba. Él pareció darse cuenta de que la incomodaba, por lo cual dejó de mirarla para terminar de ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, las acomodo sobre la maleta y le extendió la mano.

"_¿No te golpeaste nada? Si quieres puedo darle otro puñetazo"_ le ofreció mientras ella tomaba su mano para levantarse. Ella le envió una sonrisa débil, aun intimidada por la profunda mirada y semblante serio que enviaba en su dirección.

"_Estoy bien… Gracias"_ contestó la muchacha sintiendo su rostro encenderse.

El muchacho se giró mientras otro niño rubio, mucho más pequeño que el corría hacia la entrada del campamento riendo de felicidad.

"_¡Takeru no corras, te puedes caer_!" le regañó el rubio mayor, yéndose detrás de él pequeño y dejando sola a Mimi.

"_Adiós…"_ soltó la muchacha con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose como una tonta, ni si quiera se había presentado "¡OH! Soy Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa" le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él oyese antes de que cruzara la esquina para ir tras el niño.

"_Yamato. Yamato Ishida"_ le contestó enviándole la primera sonrisa a su dirección, y perdiéndose detrás del niño entre unos arbustos.

"_Yamato Ishida…"_ se repitió Mimi a sí misma. Tal vez su madre estaba equivocada, tal vez no todos los niños serian malos con ella.

**+*+Fin del Flashback+*+**

"_**So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you"**_

Mimi dejó escapar una sonrisa, recordando cómo se habían conocido, y como desde ese día ella se había empeñado en poner todo su esfuerzo para captar su atención. Aun cuando nada parecía funcionar.

Era bonita, hermosa incluso según la opinión de los demás, tenía buenos sentimientos, era dulce, atenta y divertida…

_¿Por qué Yamato no la miraba? ¿Por qué nunca la había mirado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? _

Las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como un disco rayado, el mismo disco que había tocado en su cabeza por más de diez años.

Mimi Tachikawa no tenía el menor problema para atraer la atención masculina. Rechazaba decenas de citas al mes, muchachos que no conocía enviaban flores a su casa suplicando por una oportunidad. Toda su vida fue popular, tanto con los muchachos como para tener amigos. Todas querían ser amigas de Mimi Tachikawa. Todos querían salir con Mimi Tachikawa.

_¿Por qué él no? ¿Por qué?_

Era la encarnación perfecta de una mariposa social. Sobrevolando todas las estratosferas sociales donde, en general, era agradable para la mayoría de las personas. Le agradaba a todo el mundo. Era divertida y encantadora.

No tenía problemas para conversar con nadie, para robarse su atención, para cautivarlos con su personalidad alegre y burbujeante.

Todos consideraban a Mimi Tachikawa enteramente encantadora. Excepto Yamato Ishida. El nunca había sido absorbido en su círculo cercano… por mucho que ella hubiese intentado una y mil veces atraerlo.

Jamás había sido grosero con ella tampoco, era perfectamente cordial y respetuoso. Como era con todo el mundo que le daba igual… eso era probablemente lo que más lastimaba el corazón de la joven.

No bastaba con el hecho de que Yamato Ishida no la considerara su amiga cercana, no la considerara para darle su atención… No se comportaba con ella como si le desagradara su presencia. Más bien la trataba como al resto, con un cierto dejo de apatía e indiferencia.

Todas las horas al día que Mimi Tachikawa gastaba pensando en él. Pensando en cómo robar su atención, pensando en qué hacer para cambiar lo que él miraba cuando volteaba en su dirección… y para Yamato Ishida ella no era nada más que una muchacha más. Su aparente indiferencia taladraba el corazón de Mimi constantemente cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

"_**The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life"**_

Él era el dueño absoluto de sus pensamientos. No importaba cuanto ella intentase impedirlo, cuanto intentara salir con otros muchachos buscando quien sacase de su cabeza al muchacho que jamás varia en su dirección… pero nadie podía, nadie sacaba la imagen de Yamato de su cabeza.

Él era como una estrella en el cielo, demasiado alta para ella poderla alcanzar. Aun si ella inconscientemente lo buscaba a cada instante, cuando pasaba sus días deseando estar a su lado, incluso si lo único que ella quería era que le brindara su atención a ella, por una vez.

Mimi cerró los ojos con mucha más fuerza, preguntándose por qué las chicas terminaban enamorándose del muchacho que nunca voltea a verlas. Como si fuera un rito de pasaje a la adultez. Una cruel novatada de la vida.

"_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating"**_

Estaba enamorada sola. De un muchacho que difícilmente sabía que existía y que probablemente ni en un millón de años se imaginaría lo que sentía por él. De un Yamato enteramente incauto al efecto que producía en ella cada vez que estaba cerca. Un Yamato que jamás adivinaría que él era la razón por la cual ella había vuelto a Japón, por estar deseando sobre todas las cosas alcanzarlo aun si, al igual que con Sora, sólo lograse tener su corazón por unos cortos meses.

"_**In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning"**_

Mimi Tachikawa negó rápidamente con la cabeza, recordando como tantas veces sus amigos le habían dicho que estaba "encaprichada" con el joven. Que sólo le interesaba porque no lo podía tener. Porque era prohibido para ella. Porque era el único hombre en su vida que jamás había mostrado el menor rasgo de interés en su dirección. Que era ego, un capricho de niña mimada, un deseo a lo prohibido.

Recordando todas las palabras de desaliento que habían sido dichas en su dirección para descartar el asunto, Mimi soltó una sonrisa llena de melancolía. No tenía la menor idea de porque se sentía de aquel modo respecto a Yamato, sabiendo perfectamente que el joven jamás había hecho nada por ilusionarla. Sin embargo, lo que sentía no era un capricho ni un asunto de ego.

Sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran que dejara ir sus deseos reprimidos, le era imposible. No decides de quien te enamoras, y después de que el sentimiento se apodera por completo de ti, sin que sepas como detenerlo, no hay nada que hacer. Lógica y racionalmente, estaba consciente de que no tenía la menor oportunidad con Yamato, pero no mandaba sobre sus emociones. No podía ponerle un botón de "Pausa" a su corazón.

"_**So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you"**_

Estaba enamorada. Aun si nadie en su círculo de amistades lo pudiera comprender.

Había sido irremediablemente contagiada del sentimiento más intenso y peligroso que el ser humano puede sentir: el amor.

Ese sentimiento tan macabro y absoluto, masoquista y lleno de sufrimiento. De todas las emociones humanas que existen es el más divino sufrimiento, el más dulce que sentimos, es el masoquismo personificado, pues si amamos hacemos sufrir y nos hacen sufrir. Oh, cómo sufría Mimi por el silencio y el miedo…

Mimi Tachikawa entendía mejor que nadie el sentimiento. Amar es miedo. Miedo a perder, miedo a alcanzar, miedo a dejar, miedo a ser dejado. El que ama jamás pierde el miedo, porque donde hay ganancia siempre hay pérdida. Ella estaba aterrada cada día de su vida, de que lo descubriera y a la vez de que nunca lo supiese. Miedo a hablar de más, miedo a jamás volver a verlo, miedo a que se alejase de ella. Miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para él… miedo a jamás llegar a ser suficiente para lograr que la mirase…

Para ella el amor era llorar con el corazón aunque tus ojos no broten una sola lágrima, desgarrándole el alma con impotencia y deseo de darlo todo por él así el nunca lo supiese… Yamato se convirtió en el dueño de su mente, de su corazón, de su cuerpo y de su alma. Había perdido el sentimiento de propiedad sobre sí misma, sintiendo que le pertenecía a él… a ese muchacho despreocupado, que sin tener la menor idea de lo que hizo con ella.

Mimi Tachikawa se odiaba a sí misma en estos momentos. Odiaba lo idiota que podía ser. Lo idiota en que se convertía en presencia de él. Incluso lo odiaba a él por el efecto único que tenía sobre ella, haciéndole olvidarse de sí misma por pensar en él…

"_**I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok"  
**_

'_Soy débil, soy débil, soy tan débil… Pensar en alguien que prácticamente no sabe ni que existo… soy una real idiota' _dejó escapar en su mente sintiendo que unas nuevas lagrimas salían por sus bellos ojos chocolate. Había perdido toda voluntad para luchar, toda voluntad para oponerse a sentir el amor dentro de ella. Sabía que no había punto en pelear contra el sentimiento, era mil veces más fuerte que ella. No había salida o escape.

Mimi se quitó el cabello de su rostro con aire exasperado.

'_Soy débil, soy débil, soy tan débil…' _se repitió en su mente sintiéndose como la mayor idiota de la existencia.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres que había en el mundo su corazón lo había elegido a él? ¿A él quien no lo sabía, a él a quien no le importaba, a él quien siempre buscaría a alguien mejor que ella? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? _

Mimi pateó el matero que estaba a su izquierda junto a la ventana sintiéndose exasperada, y nuevas lagrimas le acariciaron las mejillas.

"_¿Por qué Yamato? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?"_ se preguntó en voz alta.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y el corazón de Mimi se saltó un latido. Observó la puerta a través de la oscura habitación en silencio, esperando que quien quiera que fuese desapareciera por donde llegó.

Volvieron a tocar, y Mimi soltó un resoplido poniéndose de pie.

'_Debe ser Sora… realmente no quiero ver a Sora…'_ se dijo mentalmente mientras secaba su cara aun húmeda de lagrimas frente al espejo, e iba hacia la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro sonoro, colocando su mejor y más ensayada sonrisa de engaño. Abrió la puerta de una sola vez, deseando acabar con esa conversación sin sentido lo más pronto posible, e inventando una excusa sobre una pelea con una amiga de USA para esconder la razón de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, a penas sus ojos se fijaron en la figura frente a su puerta su corazón dio un doloroso movimiento en su pecho…

"_Yamato" _soltó en un hilo de voz, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa observando los azules del muchacho fijados en ella, con su usual expresión seria y reservada.

"_**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone…  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home"  
**_

Yamato le sonrió por unos cortos segundos extendiéndole su cartera en silencio. Mimi sintió ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared. De idiota, incluso la había olvidado.

"_Oh" _soltó un poco decepcionada, al haber dejado su mente volar lo suficiente para imaginar que de hecho había venido por ella _"No te hubieras molestado Yamato, seguro que Hikari, Miyako y Sora la habrían guardado para mi" _le dijo enviándole una sonrisa.

Yamato se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

"_Estabas sentada junto a mí_" le recordó _"la vi primero, y no fue ninguna molestia traerla. Tu hotel esta de camino a mi apartamento, mientras que los demás viven del otro lado de la ciudad" _

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

"_Muchas gracias, Yamato"_ le dijo observando sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que se iría en cualquier momento y la dejaría justo ahí, sola y deseando más que nada memorizar su rostro mientras aun lo tenía frente a ella, a solas donde nadie podía alejar su atención.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

Mimi contó los segundos preguntándose cuanto esperaría amablemente Yamato antes de partir de su lado…

"_Tus ojos están rojos… __¿te encuentras bien?" _preguntó de repente mirándola, y Mimi distinguió por primera vez un dejo de interés y preocupación en sus amados ojos azules cuando miraba en su dirección.

"_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning"**_

Se sintió tan intoxicantemente feliz cuando los ojos del muchacho finalmente la vieron a ella, que por unos leves segundos se sintió mareada por la sensación que produjo ese pequeño gesto dentro de ella.

"_Yo…"_ Mimi no fue capaz de responder. Por primera vez, en años, no se sintió invisible a sus ojos. Por primera vez sintió que Yamato la miraba.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho y las lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro, las dejó escapar sin decoro, yéndose hacia adelante para refugiarse en el pecho de un sorprendido Yamato. Sin si quiera detenerse a pensar como reaccionaria él.

El muchacho bajó la mirada a la figura llorosa de su amiga, conmovido por la ferocidad de sus lágrimas sin si quiera imaginar qué podía causar tal dolor en alguien tan alegre y optimista como Mimi Tachikawa. Posó una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura, tratando de darle aliento.

En ese justo segundo, Mimi Tachikawa se acercó más completamente refugiada en los brazos del rubio, con una mezcla extraña de sensaciones dentro de ella. El dolor que había experimentado toda la noche, dio paso a un pequeño sentimiento de alivio. En ese segundo el dolor de amor no correspondido paso a segundo plano en su cabeza, como un actor secundario en la obra de su vida.

En ese momento no existía dolor. En ese momento, no había rabia o desasosiego.

Los brazos de Yamato Ishida estaban alrededor de ella, apoyándola mientras lloraba todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro de ella. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Así fuera por sólo unos segundos, absorbería cada parte de ese sentimiento.

"_**So I'm holding on, I'm still holding. So I'm holding on, I'm still holding. So I'm holding on, I'm still holding**_

_**I'm barely holding on to you…"**_

Puede que él no imaginase la clase de emociones que despertaba en ella, pero Mimi si lo sabía perfectamente… y aun en medio del dolor de su cabeza, se sintió irónicamente contenta de tenerlo para ella por esos vagos minutos.

De algún modo, Mimi Tachikawa se convenció de que las lagrimas eran un precio barato por la sensación de calor que producían los brazos de Yamato a su alrededor. Por el sentimiento de plenitud de sentir su presencia junto a ella y por sentirse visible para él…

En ese momento dejó de pensar en el por qué, ahora no importaba. Lo único que valía era que justo en ese instante él estaba a su lado.

_**Nota de la autora**__**: Ok, me explico a la gente que ya me ha leído antes y sabe que generalmente mis historias son todas happy… bueno estaba despechada anoche, sorry xD tengo una tendencia a sacarme lo que siento escribiendo y de hecho mi fuerte es el drama sólo jamás me he animado a escribir de eso por acá xDDD más que todo porque para eso tendría que hace a Yama el "malo" y eso es algo q mi corazón no puede resistir por mucho. A las fans de mis Yamato's (de Miss perfect y Cómo sabes que estás enamorada) siento haber tenido que poner un lado menos bonito de él. **__**Don't send me hate mail! Aunque si es RR's I'll still take it xDDDDDD **_

_**Esto nació como un one-shot, sólo algo que tenía que sacarme de adentro xD, por lo cual no tengo un plot formado en mi cabeza para seguirlo, sin embargo quizás pueda ser persuadida 8-). Díganme que pensaron de este pequeño experimento. No sean malos, envíen RR's! **_

_**Saludos a todos ;) **_

_**Isabel Black**_


End file.
